


Еще одна история

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: Каждую субботу Ойкава с Такеру читают книжки





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Вражеский космолет приближается неумолимо. Оранжевая точка на радаре разбухает с каждой секундой, отсчитывая время до столкновения пронзительным писком. Ойкава знает, в таких ситуациях на выработку плана времени почти нет, нужно просто хорошо делать свою работу, как и всегда. Будто им не грозит быть уничтоженными, и все идет в штатном режиме. 

Это легко представить, когда Ханамаки сквозь свист на линии опять отпускает какую-то шуточку, а Куними лишь устало фыркает, продолжая чинить панель управления второго пилота, с таким видом, будто он никуда не торопится. Панике, кажется, поддался один Киндайчи, но тот всегда немного шебутной, это даже привычно. Привычно, как невозмутимый вид Мацукавы, громкий топот Кетани по коридорам и крупные ладони Ивайзуми на штурвале.

Ивайзуми всегда так легко сжимает штурвал, словно едет в пикапе по пустой, разогретой солнцем трассе. Словно за иллюминаторами не холодный космос, а влажная зелень рисовых полей. Такой вот он, Ивайзуми, — «пришелец с планеты парней, которые всегда знают, что делать». Ойкава в него верит, полагается на него. И это не просто вынужденность, потому что Ивайзуми главный пилот, а Ойкава навигатор, это что-то большое и совершенно другое, за пределами галактики, а может быть, целой вселенной. 

— Если мы собьем их, Ива-чан, — шепчет он, но его голос все равно слышно всем в рубке. — Сможем взять себе выходные. Слетаем на неделю домой. Как тебе? 

Ивайзуми хмурится, видимо, хочет сказать что-то в духе «вот собьем, тогда и поговорим», но вместо этого выдыхает:

— Да.

И улыбается.

— Да, — повторяет Ойкава.

Оранжевая точка на радаре уже размером с апельсин, и цифры вдруг сами идут в руки, складываются как шоколадные конфеты в коробку, одна к одной. Ойкаве требуется не больше минуты, чтобы сделать все необходимые расчеты. Это только кажется, что космос огромный, бесконечный, растянутый на миллиарды световых лет. Ойкава знает их поднадзорный район до миллиметра, ошибись он с направлением хоть немного, и Сейджо обратятся в космическую пыль, которую разнесет по всей галактике.

— Ива-чан! — вскрикивает он, и Ивайзуми реагирует мгновенно. 

Тонкий луч взрезает глубокую тьму за стеклами, но оранжевая точка на радаре дергается и уходит от атаки, возвращая им свою. Мацукава успевает врубить щит, и вражеский луч, натолкнувшись на стену, рассыпается, словно фейерверк на ханами. 

— Еще одну такую атаку щит не выдержит, — сообщает Куними.

Ойкава перещелкивает кнопки на панели и смотрит на Ивайзуми. Ему даже говорить ничего не надо, не надо звать по имени, отдавать команду, тот ждет его, готовый выстрелить в любой момент.

Новый луч движется по еще не остывшему следу от прошлого, ярко-желтый по синему. Они все, сидящие в рубке, замирают, даже дыхание задерживают, до тех пор, пока оранжевая точка на радаре не гаснет, будто ее там никогда и не было. Сегодня вместо них пылью становится кто-то другой. И даже привычно спокойные Мацукава и Куними взрываются радостным криком.

Автопилот несет их мимо звезд и планет. Домой — на Землю, где рисовые поля тянутся по обочинам идеально ровных дорог.

***

— Их путешествие закончилось. Первому пилоту дали награду, а всей команде вручили новый белоснежный космолет.

— Который больше не ломался? — спрашивает Такеру, зевая.

Ойкава захлопывает книгу и бросает ее на тумбочку возле кровати.

— Все ломается, даже новые совершенные космолеты, но их всегда можно починить.

— А если сломается совсем? — не унимается Такеру. Сна у него не в одном глазу, он елозит на кровати, взбивая одеяло, и явно не собирается отпускать Ойкаву так скоро.

Ойкава не знает, что ответить. У детей всегда целая куча вопросов, которыми они способны поставить в тупик даже самого мудрого капитана Солнечной системы. Такеру хмурится с полминуты и вздыхает.

— Скучно, хорошие парни всегда победят. Все починят, в цель попадут, мир восстановят.

— Это точно.

Ойкава щелкает выключателем на торшере и тянет одеяло, укрывая Такеру с головой. Тот ворчит и упирается — такой вредный — весь в сестру. Но Ойкава вреднее и сильнее. Поэтому спустя минуту возни Такеру обреченно обнимает подушку и затихает.

Ойкава ждет еще немного для верности и выходит в коридор. Полы в родительском доме старые, скрипучие, выстуженные холодным зимним воздухом. Родители и сестра, должно быть, еще болтают на кухне, но Ойкаве к ним не хочется. Он прокрадывается в свою комнату и валится на кровать. 

Хорошо быть главным героем какой-нибудь книжки — какие бы неприятности не свалились тебе на голову, все равно выживешь. Такеру прав, главным героям все нипочем: и злобные пришельцы, и отряды зомби, и самые заклятые враги. Ойкаве кажется, что главный герой истории точно не он. Не справился ни с Ушивакой, ни с Тобио-чаном, куда ему до межгалактических войн. Обида все еще хлещет изнутри — на прошедших отборочных их «космолет» разбили так, что уже ничего не починишь.

***

— Я буду поступать в Тохоку, — говорит Ивайзуми за ужином.

Они сидят за маленьким столом в комнате Ивайзуми — Ойкава знает каждую щербинку на нем, каждый въевшийся штрих от цветного маркера. Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы перестать их рассматривать и, наконец подняв взгляд, обнаружить, что Ивайзуми пялится в окно. Ойкаве всегда есть что сказать, но не в этот раз. Он сглатывает, и кажется, что звук режет тишину по живому. Лицо у Ивайзуми такое, будто он только что проиграл в рулетку все состояние, которого у него нет. Он скрещивает руки на груди и прочищает горло.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Но я не поеду в Токио.

Да, конечно, дело твое, Ива-чан, как-нибудь переживем, Ива-чан, пиши мне иногда, Ива-чан, и не забудь позвать на свадьбу, когда надумаешь жениться. 

От Токио до Сендая три часа пути, но Ойкава знает, как это бывает обычно. Сперва вы ездите друг к другу каждые выходные, потом раз в месяц, потом на праздники, а потом «Да, и тебя с Новым годом, Ива-чан, в этот раз не вышло, но свидимся как-нибудь. Потом». Никогда. 

— Будем гостить друг у друга каждые выходные, — неуверенно продолжает Ивайзуми.

И из Ойкавы вырывается не то смешок, не то какое-то жалкое фырканье.

— И по праздникам.

— Да, верно, — кивает Ивайзуми, но, запоздало разгадав интонацию Ойкавы, тянется через стол и щелкает его по лбу. — Не драматизируй, это всего лишь Токио и Сендай, а не Европа и Австралия.

— Ты неплохо бы смотрелся в компании кенгуру. 

— Ойкава, — голос у Ивайзуми такой раздраженный, что Ойкава шутливо уклоняется от несуществующего удара. 

— Мне казалось, из нас двоих это я люблю все усложнять. Ну вот чем тебе не угодил Токио?

Ивайзуми хмурится, очень «по-ива-чановски», на переносице появляется смешная гармошка, которую Ойкава так любит разглаживать большим пальцем. В своих фантазиях, конечно, на деле он бы ни за что не рискнул. Как бы близки они не были, есть вещи, по мнению Ойкавы, слишком интимные, слишком даже для него и Ивайзуми, которые еще с младшей школы делили один футон на двоих. Но вот пройдет еще пара месяцев, и совместные ночевки, и просмотр ужастиков до рассвета станут обычными воспоминаниями, которые сотрутся и скомкаются со временем, а когда-нибудь, возможно, исчезнут совсем — станут космической пылью. 

— Мне нужно остаться ближе к семье, помогать родителям, и Токио для меня слишком дорогой.

— А я тебе, выходит, совсем не дорог, Ива-чан, — тянет Ойкава.

Он понимает, как по-детски себя ведет, капризничает, словно младшеклассница. На Ивайзуми это не производит никакого эффекта, только на гармошке между бровей, кажется, появляется еще одна складка. Ойкава кладет руки на стол и опускает голову. Очень вовремя, потому что Ивайзуми бубнит:

— Ты мне дорог. 

Ойкава прячет горящее лицо в сгибе локтя. 

— И именно поэтому уверен, что несколько сотен километров погоды не сделают. Ты сможешь полностью сосредоточиться на волейболе, а я...

— А ты бросишь волейбол и будешь разносить пончики в кафе на станции. Угадал? 

Ивайзуми все же легонько стукает его по макушке, а потом треплет волосы, осторожно и неторопливо. Ойкава впитывает в себе эти ощущения, и все тело наливается тяжелым вязким теплом. 

— Это еще не точно? — бурчит он. 

Ивайзуми молча сжимает его волосы сильнее.

***

Еда из самолета заканчивается уже на третьи сутки на острове. А от агавы и маракуйи Ойкаву начинает тошнить через неделю. Он готов душу продать за плошку риса и тарелку лапши, но никто ее не возьмет. Он вообще не уверен, что она у него до сих пор есть. Иногда ему кажется, что все они умерли во время крушения, и этот остров — не что иное как загробный мир.

Ивайзуми каждый день убеждает его в обратном. Холодными и мокрыми после рыбалки ладонями, забирающимися под майку, больными тычками во сне под сенью растрепанных пальм. Ивайзуми весь такой живой и настоящий, что Ойкава даже рад, что они тут оказались. Дикие джунгли и пустынный берег идут Ивайзуми лучше, чем любой бренд мира. Ойкава пялится на него, стоящего по колено в воде с наточенной палкой, и смеется во весь голос, скрывая безнадежное восхищение. Пусть Ивайзуми не поймал еще ни одной рыбы, одно его упорство стоит того, чтобы стать его верным фанатом. 

Ночи на острове теплые, и иногда с океана с грохотом приходит дождь. Косой ливень пробивается даже сквозь густые заросли деревьев. 

На острове их восемнадцать человек, но в такие моменты кажется, что никого, кроме Ивайзуми, рядом не существует. Оказавшись запертым со всех сторон океаном, Ойкава осознает свои чувства совсем по-другому. Он смаргивает капли дождя и кладет голову Ивайзуми на плечо. От него пахнет соленым морем и едкой тиной, сырой черной землей.

— Мы построим плот, — заявляет Ивайзуми, когда спустя две недели спасатели так и не появляются.

У Ойкавы на языке вертится, что это безрассудство и самоубийство. Даже самый прочный плот не переживет шторм посреди океана. Но люди вокруг слишком отчаялись и принимают идею с энтузиазмом: собирают остатки рухнувшего самолета и сносят их к берегу. 

— Тебе это не нравится, да? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, притормозив возле Ойкавы. Он задирает майку, чтобы вытереть пот со лба, и Ойкаву всего пронизывает жгучим желанием прикоснутся к впалому от тропической диеты животу. 

— Это глупая затея, я на этот плот не сяду. 

От собственной улыбки сводит зубы. Ему хочется услышать что-нибудь вроде «тогда и я останусь здесь с тобой», но Ивайзуми ни за что так не скажет. Он снова поднимает с песка огромный кусок металла и цокает:

— Ну и дурак ты, Ойкава.

— Фу, как грубо, Ива-чан. По мне так дураки здесь те, кто верит, что эта штуковина из книжки «сделай сам» проплывет дальше ста метров от берега.

— Мы хоть чем-то занимаемся. А что сделал ты за это время? Перечитал два раза стопку комиксов про пришельцев?

Ойкава вздрагивает, и Ивайзуми тут же меняется в лице.

— Прости, я не хотел.

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, ты прав, я бесполезен. Просто обидно слышать такое от тебя.

Кусок металла шлепается на песок, и Ойкава даже среагировать не успевает, как его обнимают. Глупый, глупый Ойкава. Стоило одному самолету неудачно приземлиться на необитаемый остров, чтобы он все для себя понял. Подумал вдруг, что было бы, не окажись Ивайзуми в числе восемнадцати счастливчиков. О чем бы он жалел, если бы больше никогда его не увидел, не заговорил с ним. 

— Я помогу, — выдыхает он, — так уж и быть.

Ивайзуми, наверное, улыбается.

***

— Ты правда в это веришь? — спрашивает Ойкава, когда плот уже готов и следующим утром его хотят спустить на воду. — Веришь, что так можно спастись? Это же полный бред.

Ивайзуми лежит на боку, подложив руку под голову, и пристально рассматривает его лицо. 

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, хмурясь.

Ойкава протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по морщинкам на переносице. Кожа у Ивайзуми сильно обгорела на солнце, и теперь нос смешно облазит неровными пятнами. Ивайзуми такой упертый, уж если что-то втемяшил себе в голову, не отступит — в этом они с Ойкавой похожи. Только вот раньше их цели совпадали, а в этот раз что-то пошло не так.

Ойкава подцепляет ногтем поврежденную кожу, и Ивайзуми перехватывает его руку. Кладет себе на шею, придвигаясь чуть ближе. 

— Давай спать, — говорит он.

Ойкава растерянно кивает.

Утро начинается с криков и беготни. Даже не утро, солнце еще только-только зреет вдалеке за стволами деревьев, когда их приходят будить. Ойкава уже не спит, а вот Ивайзуми сонно хлопает глазами и ворчит, не понимая, что от него хотят. 

— Плот горит, — кричат Ойкаве прямо в ухо, и он сморщившись, поворачивается на другой бок. 

Он не открывает глаз, и внимательно слушает, как все же подскакивает Ивайзуми. Должно быть на пляже сейчас разворачивается красивое зрелище, но Ойкава не хочет его смотреть. Он малодушно радуется и ждет, когда Ивайзуми ляжет рядом с ним снова.

***

— Ого! — восклицает Такеру. — А дальше?

— А дальше — спать.

Ойкава оставляет в нужном месте закладку и привычным движением выключает свет. Ну почему именно он всегда должен возится с мелким, пока сестра обсуждает с родителями свои проблемы. С тех пор, как мама заявила, что смертельно по ним скучает, сестра стала наведываться в гости каждую субботу, с Такеру, естественно, который очень любил всякие приключенческие истории и очень не любил ложиться спать.

— Почему плот сгорел? В него ударила молния?

— Нет.

— Значит, — глаза Такеру восхищенно расширяются, — тот остров не необитаемый, и это туземцы сожгли плот, чтобы потом сожрать всех выживших?

Ойкава старается сделать взгляд как можно более осуждающим. Хотя, признаться, такой поворот понравился бы и ему тоже. 

— Может и так, — отвечает он. — Узнаем через неделю. Или дочитаешь сам завтра, я дам тебе эту книжку с собой. 

Такеру недовольно пыхтит и заворачивается в одеяло, как в кокон — показательно дуется — но Ойкаву таким не проймешь.

— Ну, скажи, ты ведь уже читал, ну!

— Разве не интереснее узнать самому?

— Не интереснее, — возникает Такеру. — Не усну, пока не узнаю.

Ойкава поднимается на ноги и подходит к двери. Приоткрывает ее так, что сквозь щель пробивается тонкая полоска света из коридора.

— Это был кто-то из своих. 

Такеру замирает, переваривая услышанное.

— Но зачем?

— У кого-то были причины не выбираться с острова. 

— Глупо как, мог бы остаться там один, раз так хотел.

Ойкава поджимает губы и выскальзывает за дверь.

***

До выпуска остается не больше месяца. На тренировках третьегодки уже почти не появляются. Совсем редко, когда хочется немного размяться и снять напряжение от интенсивной подготовки к экзаменам. Ойкава старается заходить в зал хотя бы раз в неделю, чтобы дать новому капитану пару дельных советов. Наверное, это больше нужно самому Ойкаве, но Яхаба еще не разу не послал его куда подальше, и он безгранично этим пользуется.

С Ивайзуми про скорый выпуск они не разговаривают. Его слова про Тохоку до сих пор сидят в голове у Ойкавы противным жирным тараканом. От обиды и невозможности ничего изменить хочется взвыть. Ойкаве уже пришло приглашение из университета Софии, и он носит его с собой, чтобы при первом удобном случае ткнуть им в Ивайзуми. Но случай все не предоставляется. Да и смысла в этом нет никакого, вряд ли тот изменит свое решение в последний момент. Может, кто-нибудь другой бы так и поступил, но точно не Ивайзуми. 

На сакуре набухают почки, и в один из дней Ойкава вдруг осознает, что это все. Конец. Финал. Он стоит посреди толпы в душном школьном зале, а Ивайзуми топчется рядом, то и дело задевая его плечо своим. Будто случайно, будто кто-то его все время толкает в сторону Ойкавы. Слова директора как шум на радиоволне, только раздражают. Ойкаву мечет из крайности в крайность: от мысли о том, как он хочет выйти за рамки школьного волейбола и расти-расти-расти, пока не встретит свой предел, чтобы преодолеть и его, до желания навсегда остаться в Сейджо, забальзамировать этот этап своей жизни со всеми близкими людьми. Школьная форма вдруг кажется ему тесной, короткой, не по размеру. А десяток сантиметров между ним и Ивайзуми уже удлиняются, растягиваются в витиеватую линию между Сендаем и Токио. 

Вечером Ойкава сталкивается с Ивайзуми у входа в комбини. 

— Не ожидал тебя встретить, — говорит он просто, чтобы с чего-то начать.

Вообще-то их дома стоят на соседних улицах, и Ивайзуми всегда в это время выгуливает собаку по одному и тому же маршруту. Так что ложь Ойкавы он распознает на раз и только фыркает, чуть распуская поводок. Тори, однако, к Ойкаве приближаться не спешит, только ведет носом, принюхиваясь. Ойкаве кажется, что тот его недолюбливает, а Ивайзуми всегда говорит — «ревнует», — и, наверное, в чем-то он прав. 

— Готов к переезду? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, доставая из пакета две банки с виноградной газировкой и протягивая одну Ойкаве.

— Сложно быть к такому готовым.

— Не пробовал списки составлять?

— Бессмысленная затея, — отвечает Ойкава. — Все равно что-нибудь забудешь, не взять, так внести в список.

Он присаживается на корточки, опираясь спиной о стекла комбини и открывает банку. Газировка оказывается приторной до невозможного — и как только Ивайзуми нравится. Тот пьет ее, не отрываясь, всю залпом, и его кадык подергивается в ядовито-желтом свете окон.

Ойкава влюблен, наверное, еще со средней школы. Он уже давно привык и почти научился не замечать. Но порой это откровение, что Ивайзуми привлекает его, сваливается на голову. И тогда Ойкава не знает, что сложнее — продолжать беззастенчиво пялиться или отвести взгляд, придвинуться ближе или отстраниться, сказать все, как есть, или промолчать, или соврать. 

— Не смотри на меня так внимательно, будто замышляешь план убийства, — ворчит Ивайзуми, забрасывая банкой трехочковый в ближайшую урну. 

— Хочу насмотреться напоследок.

Лицо Ивайзуми смешно корчится, а уши краснеют, и в такие моменты, когда Ойкаве кажется, что Ивайзуми действительно смущен, хочется признаться. Сказать совершенно будничным тоном «Люблю тебя, Ива-чан», и тот все равно ничего не заподозрит. Потому что Ойкава говорил, много-много раз, получая в ответ «а я тебя что-то не очень» или «и я тебя, Дурокава». И все. Как будто они общались на разных языках, впрочем, примерно так это и было.

Тори вдруг, вопреки своему обычному поведению, льнет к коленям Ойкавы. Тычется мордой в дырку на джинсах и слюнявит колено. 

— Он тоже будет по тебе скучать, — произносит Ивайзуми, и не важно — «тоже», как Ойкава по нему, или «тоже», как Ивайзуми по Ойкаве.

Сейчас уже все без разницы. 

Ойкава трепет Тори за ухом и, прикрыв глаза, спрашивает: 

— А как твои сборы в Тохоку?

— Нормально, — отвечает Ивайзуми.

И на этом они прощаются.

***

Ойкава собирает вещи под внимательным взглядом Такеру, который уже держит наготове очередную книжку. Весь пол в комнате уставлен картонными коробками: в них все, от футболок до посуды, включая любимые комиксы и даже форму Сейджо, которую Ойкава просто не может оставить здесь. Собирая вещи, Ойкава понимает, какой он сентиментальный дурак. И между стопок одежды прячутся их с Ивайзуми совместные доклады по естествознанию и награда лучшему связующему префектуры. Кроме самого Ойкавы, разве что Ивайзуми знает, какой ценой она ему далась. Ивайзуми знает об Ойкаве, наверное, больше, чем он сам. Все это время, с тех пор, как Ойкава подошел к нему на детской площадке и сказал: «Давай дружить», они были рядом. А теперь Ойкава может забрать с собой все-все вещи, от безделушек с школьных экскурсий до обточенных наполовину карандашей, но самое важное останется здесь. Самое важное в коробку не положишь, не заклеишь скотчем, не отправишь доставкой.

Такеру сидит на комоде и качает ногами. Ему уже не терпится открыть новую историю, которую он сегодня выбрал сам. Настоящая обложка прячется под другой, яркой и с рекламой магазина, и Ойкава даже предположить не может, что там. Когда электронные часы показывают четыре двойки, в комнату заглядывает мама, советуя Ойкаве поторопиться. 

— Такеру пора спать, — говорит она. 

Такеру фыркает, бурча себе под нос, что он уже не в детском саду. 

Ойкава устраивается на кровати вместе с ним и какое-то время они борются, пытаясь поделить подушку. 

— Это случилось давным-давно, — начинает Ойкава, приминая пальцами сгиб страницы. — В мире, где маги и колдуны разгуливали по земле, и горе было тем, кто имел с ними дело.

***

— Извините, я не хотел, — запыхавшись, говорит Ойкава, подавая девушке зонтик.

Та, будто не слыша его, продолжает ругаться, с ужасом глядя на свое замаранное платье. Ойкава, правда, не хотел, просто после бессонной ночи дремал на ходу и совершенно не заметил вышедшую на дорогу девушку. Хорошо хоть не сбил — думает он, — зато грязью из лужи окатил так, что теперь мелкая темная крапинка покрывает не только платье и зонтик, но даже лицо и светлые волосы, уложенные в мелкие кудряшки. Недолго думая, Ойкава решает выкрутиться привычным для него способом — пустить в ход обаяние. Он натягивает на лицо улыбку послаще и склоняется в поклоне до хруста в спине.

— Мне так жаль, — манерно выдыхает он. — Вы такая красивая, что я засмотрелся и не увидел эту лужу.

Девушка вдруг замолкает и смотрит на него с подозрением, но Ойкава не сдается.

— Чем я могу загладить свою вину? — спрашивает он.

Ему кажется, что ему не верят ни на йоту. Хотя обычно завоевывать внимание девушек получается само собой, даже если Ойкава этого не хочет. Он не прикладывает никаких усилий, но они все равно вьются вокруг него, как мухи у бочки с медовыми персиками. Но эта — другая. Ее действительно симпатичное лицо вдруг становится злым, и по спине у Ойкавы бежит неприятный холодок, стягивает затылок, когда незнакомка все же забирает у него сложенный зонтик.

— Врешь и не краснеешь, — говорит она. — Какое нахальство.

Ойкава думает, продолжать ли гнуть свою линию дальше, или поскорее сбежать. Ивайзуми ждет его и наверняка уже злится — на незнакомок с их грязными платьями попросту нет времени. Такие мелочи — с кем не бывает. Девушка, судя по виду, не бедная, отдаст все прачке, а сама переоденется в другой наряд и забудет этот инцидент и Ойкаву вместе с ним.

— Простите еще раз, — разводит руками он и уже шагает назад к своей повозке, как в спину ему прилетает шипение, неприятное и тихое, почти змеиное.

— Будешь знать, как врать.

Эти слова будто цепляются Ойкаве за щиколотки, он запинается о выступивший камень на мостовой и с трудом удерживается на ногах. Оглядывается, но девушки уже и след простыл, будто и не было никогда, показалось.

Сегодня, ранним утром субботы, Ойкава едет на главный рынок, чтобы продать привезенные с севера товары по как можно более выгодной цене. Ивайзуми встречает его хмурым взглядом — и еще неизвестно, что страшнее: шипящие проклятия в спину или разозленный опозданием лучший друг. Неурядица с девушкой и лужей вылетает из головы моментально. Ойкава примирительно поднимает руки вверх, и Ивайзуми закатывает глаза — ругань по поводу непунктуальности Ойкавы только займет их бесценное время.

Они разгружают товары из повозки и укладывают на арендованный прилавок. Им просто сказочно повезло ухватить его в самый разгар торговли. Обычно приезжие торгуют прямо с повозок, но простые горожане, закупающиеся в розницу, гораздо больше любят тех, кто имеет свой уголок. Это показатель статуса, пусть даже он стоит Ивайзуми с Ойкавой почти всех их сбережений. 

Поскольку Ойкава опоздал, людей вокруг уже трется много. Они тянут руки к товарам, не успевает Ивайзуми разложить их красиво и привлекательно. Товары привлекают сами по себе, потому что здесь такого нет — эксклюзив, северный колорит. 

— Эти меха натуральные? Что-то очень похожи на крашенные, — спрашивает полная женщина в возрасте, примеряя одну шкурку на шею.

— О, — отвечает Ойкава, — даже не сомневайтесь — крашенные. Этот черный цвет так отлично старит ваше лицо.

Женщина замирает, приоткрыв рот, все вокруг замирают и смотрят только на Ойкаву. И что он такого особенного сказал — обычный комплимент, любой торговец рассыпается в таких, какая бы страхолюдина перед ним не стояла. 

— Ойкава, — рычит на него Ивайзуми, — ты что такое несешь? Это в прошлом месяце мы торговали крашенными хвостиками, а сейчас все натуральное.

— Конечно, Ива-чан, разве я так не сказал? Шкурки крашенные, высший сорт. 

Вокруг них повисает тишина, а потом Ивайзуми подходит к Ойкаве и кладет ему руку на плечо, сжимая до боли.

— Ауч, ты чего? — вскрикивает Ойкава.

— Перегрелся, — шепчет Ивайзуми. — Иди-ка отдохни где-нибудь.

Ойкава мотает головой. 

— Я в порядке.

Но Ивайзуми щиплет еще больнее, и приходится согласиться, пусть Ойкава до сих пор не понимает причины.

Он спрашивает Ивайзуми, можно ли ему присоединиться еще раз пять, но тот только запихивает его обратно спать в повозку. Это странно, потому что Ивайзуми не большой любитель торговать в розницу. Обычно у Ойкавы куда лучше выходит налаживать контакт с людьми. Но сегодня все идет не так, и Ивайзуми зовет его только, когда торговля подходит к концу, чтобы собрать обратно все непроданное. Ойкава удивляется, что осталось так много шкур. Скоро зима, и пусть здесь на юге никто не ходит в шубах, на шапочки и воротники, по их расчетам, должны были скупить все. Тем более, что они обещали натуральный мех по вполне демократичной цене. Ну, крашенный, совсем немного, даже самая замороченная дамочка не отличит.

— Как ты мог такое ляпнуть, — хмуро смотрит на него Ивайзуми. — Ну ладно, про меха — совесть проснулась, но оскорбить покупательницу?

— О чем ты? — не понимает Ойкава, собирая пустые мешки из-под орехов.

Ивайзуми упирает руки в бока и шипит:

— Ты идиот или притворяешься? 

Ойкава действительно начинает думать, что он идиот. 

В конце концов, Ивайзуми перестает ворчать. Он вообще отходчивый, никогда не злится подолгу, что бы Ойкава не сделал. Их сегодняшние продажи не оправдали ожиданий, но завтра будет еще один день, чтобы все наверстать.

***

— Мука — высший сорт, — распинается Ойкава перед крупным стариком. — То есть, восемьдесят процентов — высший сорт, и еще двадцать качеством пониже. Разницы почти не почувствуете, может, хлеб выйдет чуть жестче.

Ивайзуми подлетает к нему, хватает за шкирку и оттаскивает в сторону.

— Что ты такое несешь? Ты сам себя слышишь? Если в тебе вдруг проснулась честность, мог бы предупредить меня об этом.

Ойкава продолжает ничего не понимать, но Ивайзуми пересказывает все его выходки за эти два дня слово в слово. 

— Но я ведь хотел сказать совсем другое, — растерянно бормочет он, и образ вчерашний девушки со злым лицом вдруг ясно всплывает у него перед глазами. — Ведьма.

— Какая еще ведьма?

— Ива-чан, меня прокляли, — шепчет Ойкава, и от собственной догадки все внутри сворачивается в клубок. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, липкая, страшная. Он слышал такие истории раньше, но никогда не думал, что окажется жертвой сам. — Я теперь не могу врать.

Ивайзуми недоверчиво ведет бровью и спрашивает:

— Куда делись наши скопленные деньги на прошлый новый год?

— Я вложил их в авантюру с горным камнем, выдаваемым за талисманы, и прогорел, а тебе сказал, что у нас все украли.

Ивайзуми длинно выдыхает и понуро опускает голову. Ойкаве стыдно, ужасно стыдно, а еще он представить не может, как дальше с этим проклятием жить. С торговлей точно придется завязывать. Может, они смогут освоить какое-нибудь ремесло и осесть в небольшом городишке: лепить посуду или сколачивать гробы — что там сейчас приносит больше всего прибыли? 

— Я закончу все сам, — произносит Ивайзуми спокойно. И даже в его «ну за что ты мне такой?» нет никакой злобы. Поэтому они вместе столько лет, потому что какой бы «такой» Ойкава ни был, он «его такой Ойкава» — как говорит сам Ивазуми.

Время до обеда тянется как сладкая патока, долго, вязко. Ойкава прикидывает, сможет ли он снять проклятие сам или стоит попытаться найти ту девушку, извиниться, попросить вернуть все на свои места. Ивайзуми возвращается к повозке с непроданной мукой, непроданными шкурами и самым растерянным видом. Он выручили едва ли на то, чтобы оплатить оставшуюся часть аренды и закупить немного нового товара. Вряд ли им хватит даже на горячий ужин и ночлег. Ойкава остро ощущает свою вину, и просит прощение, но Ивайзуми лишь отмахивается, мол, с кем не бывает, никогда не знаешь, что человек, которому ты нахамил, окажется ведьмой или колдуном.

Они отъезжают подальше от города и ставят повозку в тени деревьев на опушке. Луна висит над их головами, похожая на паровой пирожок, а ее желтый свет падает на хмурое лицо Ивайзуми, жующего виноград, раздобытый в обмен на одну маленькую шкурку. 

— Значит, сейчас я могу спросить у тебя что угодно, и ты не сможешь мне соврать? — ухмыляется он.

— Нельзя пользоваться слабостью человека, Ива-чан. Это было бы подло. И я ведь могу просто помолчать.

Ойкава набивает за щеки побольше приторно-сладкого винограда и жует, искоса пялясь на задумчивое лицо Ивайзуми.

— Ты и промолчать, — усмехается тот. — Вот уж не уверен.

Ойкава переворачивается на спину и прикрывает глаза.

— Ладно, что ты хочешь узнать? Откуда взялись у меня три бочки маринованных слив в прошлом месяце? Почему нас не пускают на границе у Северного разлома? Где я шлялся год назад целую неделю? Как провести золото контрабандой в столицу?

— Хочу узнать, что ты обо мне думаешь, — перебивает его Ивайзуми. — Только честно.

Ойкава вздрагивает и открывает глаза, щурясь на яркие вспышки звезд.

— Уж в этом я никогда тебя не обманывал.

— Знаю, но мне все равно интересно, — Ивайзуми придвигается чуть ближе и тычет Ойкаву локтем в бок. — Начинай.

И Ойкава начинает. Он не думает, что сказать и как, в этом нет сейчас никакого смысла. Слова складываются сами одно к одному, ткут замороченную паутину мыслей. Ойкава говорит все, про то, как он был рад встретить его, как сразу понял, что Ивайзуми «его человек», как научился доверять ему, полагаться на него, как боялся часто разочаровать, но никогда не показывал виду. Как влюбился в него, наверное, еще прошлым летом, когда они попали под сильный ливень, и Ивайзуми грел его заледеневшие руки, хотя сам трясся от холода, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Он рассказывает, как все время хотел признаться, но думал, что это будет лишним, потому что они и так близки, словно Ивайзуми не просто рядом — внутри него. 

Когда Ойкава наконец замолкает, обрывает сам себя где-то на середине предложения, Ивайзуми подозрительно сопит у него под боком. Ойкава тихо смеется и поворачивается, обнимая его. А Ивайзуми обнимает его в ответ. 

Во рту все еще вязко и сладко от винограда. Южный воздух, сухой и теплый, убаюкивающе треплет тент на их повозке. Ойкава утыкается носом во влажную, пахнущую ягодой, шею Ивайзуми, и думает, что профессию им все же придется сменить.

***

— Ты бы смог никогда не врать? — хитро улыбается Такеру.

— А ты?

Тот пожимает плечами и задумчиво комкает пальцами край одеяла.

— Как снимают такие проклятия?

— Это поучительное проклятие. Оно снимается, когда человек осознает что-то важное, на что ему хотели указать.

Ойкава неохотно откладывает книгу и выключает свет. Еще не скоро они смогут вот так снова почитать вместе, и он, по правде говоря, не особо этому рад. Он обнимает Такеру, потому что будет скучать, но тот выворачивается из рук, фыркая от возмущения.

— И что на тебя нашло? — ворчит он. — Как маленький. Впрочем, как всегда.

— Буду скучать, — признается Ойкава.

— Честно?

— Честнее некуда.

Такеру все же тянется и мимолетно обнимает его в ответ, всего на долю секунды, чтобы ни в коем случае не продемонстрировать свою «детскость», которая ему так не по душе. Но даже этого короткого момента хватает, чтобы расчувствовать и так уязвимого сейчас Ойкаву до самых печенок. Он снова щелкает кнопку на торшере и выдыхает.

— Давай почитаем еще, пока мама не разгонит.

Такеру улыбается и молча показывает ему большой палец.

***

Первое время в Токио Ойкава не помнит себя. Обустройство в общежитии, длинные пары, новые учителя, знакомство с клубом. Все это сдабривается оформлением документов и прочим, и прочим — такой список дел не поместился бы даже на десятке листов. Ойкаву не покидает ощущение, будто он болтается где-то посреди океана, где нет ни одного ориентира, нет лодки, и надежды на спасение тоже нет.

Ивайзуми звонит ему через день в одно и то же время — десять вечера, когда дел уже не остается, и Ойкава оказывается наедине с самим собой и ноющей болью в голове, теле, и где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри, на другом уровне — не физическом. Ивайзуми больше молчит, только тяжело дышит в трубку на протяжении всего часа или двух, пока Ойкава болтает обо всем. Обо всем ненужном и несущественном, например, что он ел на обед, или сколько подач сделал сегодня на тренировке. О погоде в Токио и отсутствии горячей воды, о музыке, которую слушают его соседи — он даже пробует напеть одну из песен. А когда слова заканчиваются, словно из огромной бочки вычерпывают всю воду, и на дне остается только тонкая влажная пленка, они начинают молчать вдвоем. 

О возможности встречи они с Ивайзуми не говорят никогда. Идеальный план по приезду друг к другу на каждые выходные потерпел фиаско в первую же неделю, и теперь попробовать просто страшно. Ойкава думает, что уже почти дошел до той непересекаемой ранее границы, когда он готов сесть в последний поезд до Мияги и уехать в ночь, чтобы вернуться следующим же утром. Каждый раз, оказываясь возле станции, он поглядывает на бегущие строки расписания и проходит, проходит, проходит мимо.

К началу июля Токио все еще заливает дождем, а в университете начинаются каникулы. От тренировок их, конечно, никто не освобождает, наоборот, нагрузки увеличиваются в два раза. Расписание слишком строгое, чтобы позволить себе поездку домой, и Ойкава через день просит прощения у мамы, обещает вырваться, как только будет выходной. 

Занимаясь в зале, он старается, но не может не сравнивать новую команду со старой. Разбирая по косточкам каждого игрока, Ойкава невольно проговаривает про себя, что такая же проблема, как у Ито, была на первом году у Куними, а прием Ёсиды очень напоминает Ватари. О Ивайзуми не напоминает никто и ничего. Потому что во всем мире не найдешь хоть кого-нибудь похожего. В голове Ойкавы тот уникален, как чертова снежинка.

***

Однажды ему звонит Такеру и шепчет в трубку:

— За что ты оставил меня на этих зануд.

Ойкава смеется, вслушиваясь в звуки вечерней передачи на том конце провода.

— Ты знаешь, как читает дедушка? У него на каждое слово в предложении по исторической справке. Вот, например, недавно была история про летчика, — Такеру откашливается и изображает голос отца. — Старший пилот Накамура бежит по сырой от прошедшего дождя земле, на ходу захлопывая гермошлем. Такеру, ты знаешь, что такое гермошлем? 

Ойкаву так сотрясает беззвучным хохотом, что он едва не роняет трубку. Такеру продолжает вещать наигранно серьезным голосом, и Ойкаве вдруг становится уютно, как не было уже очень давно, будто со смехом из тела выходит вся тяжесть.

— В общем, с дедом можно читать только энциклопедии, — жалуется он. — Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но без тебя бывает невесело.

Ойкаве кажется, что Такеру нарочно обходит это липкое слово «скучаю», прямо как сам Ойкава в разговорах с Ивайзуми.

— Тогда, может, почитаешь мне кусочек из этой книги? — предлагает он.

— Еще чего! — возмущается было Такеру, но потом в трубке что-то шуршит, слышится звук пододвигаемой табуретки, шелест страниц. — Только один любимый отрывок, который дед испортил своими справками. 

Такеру откашливается и начинает.

***

К пассажирскому самолету Ойкава привыкает долго. Ему буквально приходится учиться летать заново. Никаких резких движений и лихих поворотов, потому что за спиной люди, много людей.

К сегодняшнему вылету он отмечает своеобразный юбилей. Две тысячи часов в воздухе. Они следуют по маршруту Сайпан — Ханеда, и внизу простирается невероятно огромный Тихий океан. Пусть за толщей облаков его не видно, Ойкаву заводит одна только мысль. 

— Кофе? — предлагает ему стюардесса, кажется, Юрико — Ойкава никак не может запомнить из всех.

— Спасибо, не хочу. 

Кофе в самолетах кажется ему ужасно невкусным, да и распивание его за штурвалом, по мнению Ойкавы, сильно расхолаживает. 

Странности появляются спустя четыре часа полета, огромная, мигающая огнями, как рождественская елка, приборная панель начинает пищать. В левом баке падает давление топлива, но это сложно назвать проблемой. 

Второй пилот — Сато — быстро пишет в блокнот заметки, сравнивает показатели за последние часы полета. Но, сопоставив данные и обсудив их, они с Ойкавой решают, что виной всему сбой бортового компьютера. А потом оба вздрагивают — давление падает в правом баке тоже. Ойкаву окутывает тревожность, и океан под ним уже не кажется таким привлекательным. 

До Ханеды остается полтора часа полета, когда отказывает левый двигатель. Оставаться спокойным совсем не получается. Юрико смотрит на него испуганно, и чашка кофе для Сато на блюдце в ее трясущихся руках противно позвякивает. 

— Борт сто сорок один, у нас отказал левый двигатель, давление в правом падает, запрашиваю ближайший аэродром.

— Понял. Ближайший на острове Хатидзёдзима. Соединю вас с диспетчерской.

— Беру курс на Хатидзёдзиму, — отвечает Ойкава и долго ждет, пока ему снова ответят.

Так долго, что за это время отказывает второй двигатель, гаснет приборная панель. Сато едва не роняет из рук свой блокнот, и громко охает. В повисшей тишине все слышно отчетливо. Ойкаве кажется, что он слышит даже торопливый стук собственного сердца.

— Борт сто сорок один, это диспетчер аэропорта Хатидзёдзима.

Ойкава сглатывает горячий кислый ком в горле, крепче сжимает штурвал, выправляя самолет вручную, и произносит как можно тверже, хотя голос все равно подводит.

— Борт сто сорок один. У нас оба двигателя отказали, электроника отключилась. Планирую.

Диспетчер в сердцах ругается, а какой-то умник на заднем плане произносит: «мы разговариваем с мертвецами». Юрико всхлипывает, стоя у Ойкавы за спиной, и он ласково просит ее:

— Сделаешь мне кофе?

— Но...

— Со сливками и сахаром. 

Юрико выходит, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь.

После непродолжительной возни на том конце, диспетчер снова выходит на связь.

— До Хатидзёдзимы сто сорок километров, вы следуете прямо по курсу. 

Ойкава кивает, а потом, запоздало сообразив, отвечает:

— Борт сто сорок один. Принято, — и обращается к Сато. — Определи скорость снижения, успеем?

Ойкава понимает, что сесть в таких условиях практически нереально, чудом будет, если они вообще долетят до суши. При посадке на воду шансы выжить еще меньше, но они есть, и он будет использовать их. Ему хочется попросить диспетчера поговорить с ним еще, о чем угодно, лишь бы в голове не осталось никаких лишних мыслей. Но это не по регламенту, и Ойкава разворачивает в голове диалог сам. Он представляет, как описывает утопающий в солнце Сайпан, откуда вылетел утром, белоснежные пляжи с мелким песком, бирюзовую воду, как в рекламе шоколадного батончика. Ойкава бы остался там на денек-другой, позагорать и покупаться, поесть тропических фруктов и свежей рыбы. 

Самолет стремительно теряет высоту и входит в плотные облака. Имя диспетчера — Ивайзуми — он слышит случайно, и сразу запоминает, как будто это что-то сверхважное. Его голос, немного нервный и хриплый, Ойкаве почему-то невероятно нравится. Он думает, что обязательно должен как-нибудь увидеть этого Ивайзуми. Когда вернется на землю, если вернется. 

Юрико к ним больше не заходит, не приносит обещанный кофе. Она готовит пассажиров к аварийной посадке, и Ойкаве страшно представить, что творится сейчас в салоне. 

— Дождь, — тихо произносит Ивайзуми. 

И это «дождь» — как последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. Без тормозов на скользкую взлетно-посадочную полосу, длиной всего в две тысячи метров, не сесть даже волшебнику. 

— Хотите, скажу вам, что все получится? — спрашивает Ивайзуми. 

— Хочу.

Тот хмыкает, тянет по слогам:

— Все получится.

— Вроде полегчало немного, — улыбается Ойкава и ловит на себе ошарашенный взгляд Сато.

Ивайзуми откашливается и уже стандартным деловым тоном сообщает погодную сводку и сколько километров осталось до посадочной полосы. Дальше Ойкаву ведет адреналин. Упражнение, как спланировать пассажирский самолет, он проходил на симуляторе сотни раз, и редко когда у него получалось. В Хатидзёдзиме уже готовят противопожарную технику и машины скорой, отгоняют другие самолеты подальше, даже шепчутся об эвакуации из аэропорта людей. Ойкава понимает, что они не особо рады такому «подарку», как самолет с отказавшими двигателями и электроникой в их небольшом аэропорту. Скорость все еще слишком большая, так что приходится сделать пару маневров, чтобы ее сбросить, вдалеке за растекающейся по стеклу влагой начинают наклевываться очертания взлетной полосы. 

— Борт сто сорок один, видите полосу? — спрашивает Ивайзуми. 

— Да, полосу видим. Выпускаем шасси, заходим на посадку. 

Из-за нерабочей электроники шасси вываливаются под силой тяжести, но переднее — не до конца, и Ойкава судорожно прикидывает, что ему делать еще и с этим. В его руках многотонный планер, за спиной две сотни людей, а за бортом дождь и две тысячи метров для торможения без тормозов.

***

Ойкава слышит, как в трубке ругается мама, и смотрит на время — уже почти двенадцать.

— Ну, ладно, иду уже, — расстроенно говорит Такеру маме, а потом быстро шепчет: — Если интересно, капитан посадил судно, и все остались живы.

— Опять герой победил всех и все?

— Ага, — радостно отзывается Такеру. — Он же герой, как иначе.

Звонок сбрасывают, и Ойкава потягивается, разминая затекшую шею, разглядывает красные и зеленые мигающие огоньки в небе, и думает о героях, которым все по плечу.

***

В один день, где-то в середине июля, пасмурный и душный, Ойкава вдруг остро ощущает: его жизнь трещит, как шов на старой школьной рубашке. С каждым днем нитки расходятся все сильнее, образуя неопрятную дыру. И, выйдя в магазин, вместо холодного чая и влажных салфеток Ойкава покупает билет. Это подарок на день рождения самому себе — думает он. Отпрашивается с тренировки и говорит соседу, что его не будет до понедельника.

В вагоне прохладно и пусто, тихо играет над головой веселенькая реклама. Ойкава смотрит, как бегут за окном дома, сливаясь в одну серую жирную полосу, и придумывает миллион дурацких причин, почему он приехал, настойчиво игнорируя настоящую — самую простую — он скучает. Скучает болезненно и отчаянно, жалеет обо всем, чего не сказал тогда, в школе, о том, что не говорит сейчас.

От станции до кампуса его ведет навигатор. На улице уже начинает темнеть, и неприятная сырость лезет за воротник футболки. Хорошо, что дождь не идет, хоть и грозится начаться в любую минуту. Ивайзуми говорил, где живет, всего раз, но Ойкава отлично помнит. Он доходит до двухэтажного здания, покрашенного в противный персиковый цвет, и замирает лишь на секунду, пропуская в двери какую-то девушку. Даже этой секунды хватает, чтобы внутри всколыхнулись все сомнения и страхи. Но вот она, комната с потертой табличкой сто сорок один, прямо у Ойкавы перед носом. Он собирается с силами, будто сейчас финал отборочных, матч-поинт, его подача, и легко стучит в дверь. От эмоций и ожидания подкашиваются ноги. Интересно, сильно ли изменился Ивайзуми за эти пару месяцев, вдруг он, к примеру, покрасил волосы в яркий цвет, или похудел, а может, поправился. Ойкава отступает назад, на случай, если дверь открывается наружу. Но она не открывается. Спустя минуту, две, даже после повторного более уверенного стука. Глупо было рассчитывать, что в пятницу вечером Ивайзуми будет здесь. Он мог выйти в магазин, пойти гулять с друзьями, или даже уехать домой. Ойкава ощущает себя полным, просто космическим придурком. И уже подходит к выходу на улицу, как вдруг за толстым стеклом двери обрушивается ливень. 

Ойкава достает из кармана мобильный и набирает Ивайзуми, когда тот вдруг звонит ему сам.

— Где тебя носит? — спрашивает он. — Что значит, уехал до понедельника?

Ойкава опускается на корточки, упираясь в стену, и не сильно прикладывается о нее головой. В животе не какие-то там жалкие бабочки, а настоящий проливной дождь с громом и молниями. Он вспоминает, как нужно говорить, дышать, и наконец произносит:

— Тот же вопрос тебе, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми молчит, и в этой тишине впервые за долгое время хорошо.

— Значит, ты в Мияги, — первым начинает он спустя какое-то невероятно долгое количество времени.

— А ты в Токио.

— И что нам теперь?

— Ну, не знаю, давай пойдем друг другу навстречу и встретимся где-нибудь в районе Точиги.

Ивайзуми хмыкает и, наверное, прижимает телефон к уху плечом, так что становится слишком хорошо слышно его дыхание и его голос.

— Здесь льет.

— Здесь тоже.

— Я зонтик не взял.

— Такая же проблема. 

— Ойкава, я… — начинает Ивайзуми, но Ойкава не дает ему закончить предложение.

Его вдруг прорывает, и он говорит все. То есть, вообще все, не умалчивая, не виляя, нарушая самые строгие регламенты, установленные самому себе. Ивайзуми не перебивает его ни разу. А потом Ойкава слышит объявление об отправлении поезда, и связь обрывается.

***

На станцию Ойкава прибегает мокрый до нитки, и ждет, поглядывая на большие настенные часы. В кроссовках хлюпает вода, а от голода уже начинает подташнивать. Он отходит от турникетов всего на пять минут, чтобы купить в ларьке сэндвич и банку горячего кофе. И снова ждет, час, два, пока на лестнице не появляется такой же мокрый и взъерошенный Ивайзуми, приехавший к нему в ночь на последнем поезде.

— Мог бы дождаться меня в общаге, — говорит он первым делом, оглядывая Ойкаву с головы до ног. 

Тот виновато пожимает плечами, и Ивайзуми подходит ближе, берет его за локоть, потирая большим пальцем кожу на сгибе, произносит почему-то шепотом:

— Пойдем.

Он ведет Ойкаву по другому пути, не так, как навигатор. Дождь уже закончился, но лужи повсюду. Ноги Ойкавы намокают еще больше, и если он завтра приедет к маме простывший, она его прибьет. Но это будет завтра.

Они вваливаются в крошечную комнату, которая оказывается пустой — должно быть, сосед Ивайзуми тоже уехал до понедельника, раз тот так спокойно притащил его к себе.

— Сейчас принесу что-нибудь сухое, — говорит Ивайзуми и, быстро скинув обувь, идет к шкафу.

Ойкава с трудом стягивает с себя расквашенные кроссовки, липкую футболку. А когда принимается за джинсы, возвращается Ивайзуми. Он накидывает ему на плечи большое полотенце, мягко разворачивает к себе и целует. Ойкава судорожно выдыхает, приоткрывая рот, и язык Ивайзуми скользит по его губам. Ивайзуми резко отстраняется, будто испугавшись. Ойкава жмурится и распахивает глаза несколько раз, пытаясь убедиться в реальности происходящего. Но сколько он не повторяет этот трюк, все по-прежнему так. Ивайзуми, полотенце, тесная комната, темнота за окнами, прерванный поцелуй.

— Не хочешь сказать что-нибудь в духе «Почему ты все время молчал? С каких пор?» — бормочет Ойкава, гладя ладонью голую спину Ивайзуми.

— Из тебя хреновый шифровальщик, Ойкава, — выдыхает он. — С каких пор? С третьего года средней школы, наверное. Почему молчал? Потому же, почему и я, не знаю, почему. Как будто раньше было достаточно того, что было. 

— А теперь недостаточно?

— Теперь нет, — уверенно отвечает Ивайзуми.

— Так значит, будем видеться каждые выходные?

— И по праздникам. 

Ойкава смеется и, мазнув губами по щеке Ивайзуми, добавляет:

— И три часа не так уж много. И четыре года — это как с третьего года средней школы до сейчас.

Ивайзуми обнимает его еще крепче, буквально вжимая в себя, целует шею, щеки, кончик носа, нерасторопно, тщательно, с какой-то непривычной для него всепоглощающей нежностью.

***

К утру одежда не успевает просохнуть, и Ойкаве приходится одолжить вещи у Ивайзуми. Они завтракают печеньем и йогуртом на станции, а потом вместе едут домой.

Мама открывает дверь, и ее глаза становятся влажными, она обнимает Ойкаву крепко, так, что, кажется, сейчас сломает его пополам. Громко зовет отца, возмущается, что ей совсем нечего поставить на стол. Они долго сидят на кухне с ней, сестрой и отцом, говоря обо всем. То, что раньше казалось Ойкаве до смерти скучным, обретает особый смысл. Тишине не находится места, они перебивают друг друга, потому что каждому хочется поделиться и рассказать про свои новости. Ойкаве про новую команду и проблемы с высшей математикой, сестре про строгого начальника и поход в театр, мама хвастается новыми цветами на клумбе, а папа — повышением зарплаты. И страшно, что всего дня не хватит на это.

К вечеру Ивайзуми приходит, чтобы позвать его гулять. Ойкава уже натягивает обувь, когда с лестницы спускается Такеру и машет книжкой.

— Не хочешь посидеть с нами немного, Ива-чан? — предлагает Ойкава. — Я всегда по субботам читаю Такеру.

Ивайзуми, едва заметно смущаясь, пожимает плечами и идет с ними наверх. На кровать третьим он ложиться отказывается, да и места бы все равно не хватило. И мама, поворчав о том, что делать Ивайзуми-куну больше нечего, как с вами книжки читать, приносит снизу стопку цветных подушек.

Ойкава открывает книгу, пролистывая цветные заглавные иллюстрации, и начинает новую историю.


End file.
